Murderer
by FinalPrincess
Summary: Rikku is dating Buddy, but she lusts for Gippal. No good at summaries but its really good! Please R&R it means alot to me! Oh and its a song fic to Rihanna's Unfaithful.


**N/A:** TFP here again with another song fic! Please please leave me some reviews! And if you like this fan fic check out my other ones.

**Disclamier:** Unfaithful belongs to Rihanna, not me. And The Charecters belong to FFX-2 not me. The story is mine though since it is based on what I went through recently so please don't steal.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
**_

Ever since I was young I've looked for that special someone, the guy I could spend the rest of my life with, my soul mate. But no matter what I do I can never find him, never.

_**Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**  
_

I've cried over the fact so many times and then I thought I'd found him, he liked me and I him. Kind, caring and sweet but there was something missing. There was no spark. And then **he** came along, lustful and adventurous. And I know it was wrong but I we loved being together.

**_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
_**

He doesn't seem real, what we have is more than just love. Me and Buddy are like brother and sister but me and Gippal where lustful and it seemed like we needed each other to survive.

**_The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
To him I just can't be true_**

As the sky darkens I slowly walk out of our apartment and leave buddy behind, I tried to stay beside him, I really did. But he bores me.

**_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _**  
**_And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin' _**

He knows why I leave him and I know it. It destroys him to know that he doesn't make me feel complete. I can see him dying right in front of my eyes.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
**_

I can't stand it, I don't wanna kill him and everytime I walk away from him I can see him dying, I see the spark in his brown eyes dull and his shoulders hunch more.

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer  
**_

I don't wanna cause him more pain, I don't wanna take over his life and then walk out on him ever night, it kills him slowly and painfully… that makes me a murder….

**_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin my hair  
Preparing for another day  
_**

I can tell its going to be one of those hard days. I sit in front of my mirror, Pulling back my long blonde hair into a ponytail as I get ready for the disaster that's going to happen.

_**A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
**_

He leans down and places his lips against my cheek softly, caringly. He stands up straight and looks at my reflection as though taking it all in. Slowly he asks how long I'm going to be staying out.

_**I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
**_

A fake smile crosses my features and I look up at him, answering his question by saying I'm going out with Yuna and Paine for dinner.

**_A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_**

We both know it's a lie, he knows as soon as I leave here I'm gonna go and find Gippal. He knows it all too well, it's a simple routine. I stay with Buddy for most of the day but then when he bores me I leave and go to find Gippal, my lover. My Adventurous, exciting, wild lover.

**_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'  
_**

As I slowly rise from being in front of my mirror he gives me a little smile as though asking me not to leave him asking me to love him like I love Gippal. As I walk past him he lets out a small sigh and closes his eyes tiredly.

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
_**

I see him die a little more inside  
I'm killing him. I know I am but I don't want to, I don't mean to. Yet I still walk away from him, I still do the exact thing that I know is hurting him.

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer  
**_

I'm taking away his life, he chooses me over his friends and family. I'm the only thing he thinks of and tries to make happy. I'm taking over his life and I'm Killing him. I'm a murderer.

_**Our love... his trust  
**_

I'm murdering the love we once shared, over shadowing it with the lust that Gippal provides me with. I'm murdering his trust, after this I doubt he'll ever trust anyone again and I'll all be because of me.

_**I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
**_

I should just take out my hand gun and shoot him, it'd cause less pain than what I'm making him go through. I'd rather he died quickly rather than him slowly, brutally dying in front of me. I'd rather it would just happen quickly.

**_I don't wanna do this... anymore_** I can't take this! I don't wanna cause him so much pain! I should end it all before it gets too far. I should just tell him the truth, I should… I will.

**_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
_**

I walked out on him for the last time, I had given him something to explain everything. Explain about **him. **Slowly I felt the door close behind me and I can hear his sobs coming from the other side of it.

_**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer  
**_

I didn't want to hurt him anymore, so I had broke up with him even though I was aware it would break his heart and make all of his friends hate me even more. I didn't want to be a killer.

**_...a murderer  
_**

In my attempt to try and set him free, to stop myself from causing him more and more pain, I did exactly that. I killed him deep inside, he's never been the same since or so I've heard. Sometimes I see him and his eyes don't shine the way they used to, his hair is dark and limp and he always seems tired. I did that to him. I took his life and murdered him.

* * *

**TFP:** Now Click that ikkle button and tell me what you think!


End file.
